


I'm Worried About You

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: secondaryrealm asked: Hope I'm not being too greedy by requesting something else! If I'm not, how about some angst with Atem/Yami? Maybe with #13 “I’m worried about you.” from that sentence starter list? ^.^
Relationships: Yami Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 15





	I'm Worried About You

“I’m worried about you, [Name].”

His deep voice resonated through your mind, concern leaking through and you could almost imagine the pensive look Yami was surely carrying on his face.

“Everyone is worried,” Yami added. You wondered what use it had. Everyone. So full in number and yet so empty in meaning.

Ever since the funeral you had locked yourself up in your room. The passing of your grandparent hitting you hard. Refusing to see anyone, refusing to come out, denying yourself your meals. At the end of their wits your friends took rotations talking to your door, hoping that you would open. 

Hearing him slide down against your door you sat up from your bed, walking over slowly to see his shadow coming out underneath your door. A comfort, really as you didn’t actually want to be alone.

“I know it isn’t the same, but when I thought I lost Yugi,” Yami started. You remembered the story. Both brothers felt such great concern for one another. Yami had been absolutely devastated when he thought he had lost his dearest partner.

“I think I know what you’re going through,” Yami finished and you felt yourself disagreeing. The permanence loss of a beloved versus the temporary loss, how could they ever compare?

“I thought I had lost Yugi forever, I thought; how am I to live without him?” Yami went on and you gulped. Yami wasn’t one for raw emotions, but he was trying, for you. And even if it was temporary he hadn’t known back then when it happened.

Opening your door you looked down at Yami still sitting, one leg propped up with his arms folded on his knee. When he realised you had come out he crawled up quickly, concern written on his face along with a smile of relief. 

“We are there for you, I’m here, [Name],” he spoke softly as you threw yourself into his shoulder.


End file.
